


Oops, I Accidentally Married A Selkie

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Meet-Cute, Selkies, married at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: When you think you’re just handing someone their coat but actually they’re a selkie and oops, now you’re married.(Chapter 1 is Selkie Spock and Chapter 2 is Selkie Jim.)





	1. Selkie Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://victorian-sexstache.tumblr.com/post/171207618765/kurara-black-blog-howtobangyourmonster

“Oh! Here you go.”

Spock blinked at the beautiful human, whose hazel eyes inexplicably sparkled like stars, now holding out his coat. Spock had let it fall from his shoulders for one second, and now...

And now...

The human’s sweet smile dimmed slightly, giving way to bemusement. “This is yours, right?”

Spock swallowed, taking it from him. “Thank you,” he managed to say.

“No problem.” The human continued on his way as if nothing had happened. Spock stared after the retreating back of the human male—the back of his new husband.

* * *

Spock was nothing if not considerate of other people’s cultures. He supposed the first thing to do was to look up human engagement rituals. The human had proposed to him in the traditional selkie way, it was only fitting that he return the favor.

After a visit to a jeweler, Spock knocked on the door of the apartment of one James T. Kirk, Starfleet lieutenant and instructor at the Academy.

After a moment, the door opened and the beautiful man was standing there, a towel around his neck and drops of water dotting his bare chest. Spock’s gaze lingered there for a moment, before quicly darting back up to meet his eyes.

“Sorry, just caught me getting out of the shower,” Kirk chuckled, rubbing his hair with the towel. The dampness made it fluffy and slightly curled. “Can I help you?”

Spock cleared his throat. “James Kirk.”

“That’s me.” Kirk studied him. “Say, haven’t we met?”

“Yesterday. You were kind enough to pick up my coat for me.”

“Oh! Right! Hello.” Kirk smiled at him blankly. “Did you...need something?”

Spock swallowed nervously, then bent to one knee, pulling out the ring box and popping it open.

Kirk’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“I apologize if the ring is too small. I didn’t get a very good look at your fingers yesterday, so I was forced to make an estimation.”

“Um...I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Kirk said, flabbergasted.

“I said, I apologize if-”

“No, no. I got that part,” Kirk said, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I just...are you _proposing_ to me?”

“Yes. This is the human custom, is it not?”

“It is, yes! But...okay. First thing’s first, who are you?”

“I am Spock.”

“Spock. Hi. Okay. Second thing...um, why are you asking me to marry you?”

“I thought it only polite, since you did marry me yesterday. I thought you might want the chance to marry me in the way of your people. Have I misunderstood?” Spock tilted his head.

“Well one of us has,” Kirk muttered. “Listen, why don’t you come in?”

“I would like that,” Spock said, getting up from the floor and following him inside. Kirk’s apartment was small, yet tidy and cozy. Spock immediately felt at ease. He could see himself nesting happily here.

“Let me just...get a shirt on,” Kirk said, blushing. “Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?”

“Green tea with honey would be nice.”

“Tea. Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Kirk disappeared and returned several minutes later in a T-shirt that had the words “Go climb a rock” printed on the chest, and clutching two mugs. “Here you go. Green tea. I got myself some coffee. Now...what is this about me marrying you yesterday?”

“I am a selkie,” Spock explained simply. “When I dropped my coat, or rather, my _skin_ , you handed it back to me. In my culture, this make us formally married.”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Kirk said, sinking into an armchair. “That explains it then. So...I married you yesterday? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize what I did!”

“Oh.” Spock slumped slightly. “Then you did not mean to marry me?”

“No. Sorry for the inconvenience,” Kirk said sheepishly. “I didn’t realize you were a selkie.”

“It is understandable. My long hair hides my ears,” Spock said, pulling back his hair to reveal his pointed ears. “You were just being considerate.”

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble or discomfort.”

“Not at all,” Spock replied. “I was surprised, certainly, but not displeased. You are quite attractive, and clearly kind-hearted. Furthermore, you are a teacher, so you must be smart as well. I believe you would make a fine mate.”

Kirk blushed. “How did you know all that anyway? How did you find where I live?”

“I asked around. I noticed your Starfleet uniform so I knew you must be either a student or a teacher. Then I asked several Starfleet students, who is the human with the hair like gold and the eyes that sparkle like stars?”

“They don’t... _sparkle_ ,” Kirk muttered shyly, ducking his gaze.

“Nearly everyone I asked said, ‘You must mean Lieutenant Kirk.’ Then I looked up your name in the communications directory. Your address was listed there.”

“Boy, if it’s that easy for a complete stranger to find me, I should be worried,” Kirk said, chuckling awkwardly.

“But I see now that I’ve bothered you,” Spock said slowly, setting down the mug of tea. “I apologize. You’ve been very kind. I’ll leave you alone. Thank you for the tea.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Kirk said, getting up as well. “I didn’t say I wasn’t _interested_.”

Spock paused. “But if you did not _intend_ to marry me-”

“Well no, I don’t tend to get married before the first date,” Kirk chuckled. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you were cute. Maybe...we could go out on a date together? I’d like to at least get to _know_ my husband a bit before he divorces me.”

A shy smile spread across Spock’s face. “I would be amenable to that, Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk covered Spock’s hand with his and smiled up at him. “Please, call me Jim.”


	2. Selkie Jim

Scotland was delightful in the spring. The slow thaw and the burst of flowers from the ground. Jim liked it because the weather was just starting to get nice, but the tourists weren’t coming in droves yet.

He splashed his feet in the icy cold water, giggling as the river caressed his toes. Just then a strong gust of wind blew through and Jim closed his eyes, hunching in on himself against the cold.

Suddenly his coat, lying on the ground beside the rock Jim was sitting on, was picked up by the breeze and carried several feet away.

”No!” Jim gasped, springing to his feet to chase after it.

 _Smack._ It flew right into someone’s face. Jim halted in his tracks.

The tall man removed the coat from his head, brushing his hair smooth. “This belongs to you, I gather?” he asked, holding the coat out to Jim.

Jim’s eyes widened. The man, a non-human with exotic ears, was absolutely _beautiful_. Dark sleek hair, pronounced cheekbones, firm lips, and deep brown eyes one could drown in.

And this man was now his husband.

“Th-thank you,” Jim stammered, taking the coat back from him. “I’m Jim.”

”Spock. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said the non-human.

”The pleasure’s all mine,” said Jim, never having felt so besotted in his life. He needed to do something for his new mate. His mate deserved a gift! A token of Jim’s love. “Wait right here!” he exclaimed, running back to his rock. He lifted it, pulling out a wooden box where he hid his treasures. He pulled out the nicest, shiniest, prettiest pebble from his collection. It wasn’t valuable or anything, but it was Jim’s favorite pebble. He wanted his mate to have it, at least while he found him something nicer, more deserving of him.

Jim went back to Spock and pressed the pebble into his hand. “Here. I know it isn’t much of an engagement present, but it’s beautiful, just like you, and I want you to have it.”

Spock lifted an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon? _Engagement_ present?”

”Of course!” Jim said. “After all, I’d be a horrible husband if I didn’t present you with gifts.”

” _Husband?_ ”

Jim blinked. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He leaned forward and touched Spock’s cheek.

Spock’s eyes widened. “You’re a selkie,” he said, reading Jim’s mind through the touch. “Ah, I should’ve known.”

Jim spotted a patch of wildflowers over Spock’s shoulder. “Come with me,” he urged, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together Jim sat down the grass, coaxing Spock to do the same, and started weaving the flowers together.

”Am I correct in believing that selkies are bound in matrimony to one who returns their coat to them?” Spock asked.

Jim smiled at him, barely looking up from his weaving. “Yes, that’s correct.”

”Ah. Er, Jim, I believe there’s been a mistake. When I handed you your coat, I did not mean to-“

”There.” Jim placed the now finished flower crown on Spock’s head. “You are absolutely beautiful,” he sighed, gazing at Spock dreamily, propping his chin on one hand. “I don’t mean to be rude, I’m sure there’s much more to you than your looks, but you’re just... _so_ beautiful.”

Spock looked back at him, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks. The way Jim looked at him...it was as if he were the most precious thing in the universe.

Jim sat up straight. “Now, what were you saying?” He smiled sweetly.

Spock opened his mouth, intent on telling Jim that they could not be married, but...he just couldn’t. He sighed, surrendering. He smiled gently back at Jim. “It was not important. Would you mind teaching me how to make one of those flower crowns?”


End file.
